


You came to me from a dream.

by Mandala_108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandala_108/pseuds/Mandala_108
Summary: Waverly always knew she was special. And that she's a soulmate. She was looking for her soulmate almost from childhood. And one day she finds him, on the other side of reality - in the world of dreams. In a dream.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Winglet

Wynonna looked in the mirror again. She snorted again and turned away from him. She didn't like the reflection at all. And who came up with these idiotic rules? Who said that you must go to prom in a dress?  
\- Mom, - she held out. - Can I at least put on sneakers?  
Michelle Earp, watching how the dress sits, looked at her daughter in surprise.  
\- Sneakers? - She asked. - With a dress? Wynonna ...  
\- The dress is long, to the floor. I’m wearing those stupid heels, I’ll break all my legs. - The girl nodded at the shoes next to the closet.  
\- Honey, - Michelle went to her daughter and took her face in her hands. - I understand that it's easier for you to go in jeans and a leather jacket, but graduation happens once in a lifetime. Suddenly you will meet your soulmate there.  
\- It's all fiddle-faddle, - Wynonna grunted. - I have nothing. Still. I’m probably defective.  
\- Wynonna Ward Earp, - Michelle said sternly and put her hands on her shoulders. - Stop talking nonsense. You just don't want it, so it doesn't happen.  
\- Mum! - A little girl of about ten rushed into the room. - I got a picture!  
\- Here! - said Wynonna. - Even she has.Where is mine?  
\- Waverly! - Michelle smiled and sat down next to the girl. - Show me.  
The girl, clutching the plush bunny with one hand, held out the other to her mother. On the forearm, just above the wrist, was a mole that vaguely resembled a wing.  
\- Mom, - asked the girl. - What does it mean?  
\- This means that somewhere there is a person destined for you by fate, - Michelle patted the girl through her hair. - And you will definitely meet him.  
\- Did you meet dad like that? - Asked the girl and looked at her mother with her clean green eyes.  
\- Almost, - Michelle smiled.  
\- Did you have the same picture? Like mine?  
\- No, baby, - said the woman. - Not really. I'll tell you later when you grow up okay? Now, go play.  
The girl smiled and ran away, while Michelle turned to her other daughter.  
\- Wynonna, - she sighed, noticing how the girl puts on sneakers. - What is it?  
\- I’ll change my clothes at school, - Wynonna picked up her shoes. - Honestly.  
\- How are you going to get to school? I hope not on foot?  
\- No. Dolls will give me a lift , - Wynonna smiled broadly.  
In confirmation of her words, a car horn sounded under the windows.

\- Hi, - the dark-skinned boy looked Wynonna from head to toe. - Wow. Are you a girl?  
\- Shut up, you dunce, - Wynonna smiled at an old friend. - And help me sit down. I don't know how to get into the car in all this.  
Dolls helped his friend get into the car and they drove to the school building.  
\- Why are you so quiet? - Dolls asked. - Did you have a fight with someone?  
\- No, - Wynonna bit her lower lip. - It turned out Waverly soulmate. I thought my mother came up with stories about soulmates. You know, for the little one, so that her life is easier. I never took them seriously.  
\- Soulmates? - The guy was surprised. - What is it? This is the first time I've heard that.  
\- This is something like a family legend: all members of our family meet a person destined by fate, - Wynonna rolled her eyes. - But before that, something like a birthmark or a small pattern appears on the body. And it seems like it should tell you or point to your loved one. My mother also seemed to have one like this, on her shoulder, in the form of a glass or glass. And the next day she met her dad: he literally fell on her when he left the bar, drunk.  
\- So, what about the stain? Have you checked?  
\- Yes, she has nothing! I asked, and she answered, it disappeared after the death of my father.  
\- And you don't believe? - The guy turned into the parking lot near the school.  
\- I don’t know what to believe, because today Waverly had a speck on his hand in the form of a wing.  
\- So maybe she painted herself? The child has heard enough from the mother ... - Dolls smiled.  
\- Oh, maybe, - Wynonna opened the door. - Wait, I'll change my clothes.  
She took out her shoes, took off her sneakers and suddenly screamed.  
\- What happened? - asked the guy.  
\- It seems someone bit. - Wynonna lifted the hem of her dress and looked at her leg. There was a small red speck above the ankle.  
\- Does not hurt? - The guy was worried.  
\- No, - the girl rubbed the spot and put on the second shoe. - Well, let's go?  
\- Yes, - the guy gave a wide smile and helped her out of the car.

\- Mom, when will I meet him? - Waverly, "pouring tea" to the dolls, suddenly stopped.  
\- Whom, baby? - Michelle looked up from washing dishes and looked at her daughter.  
\- A person destined by fate, - the child gave out.  
\- If the "picture" has appeared, then you have already met, - Michelle explained. - You just have not understood it yet. Have you met new people?  
\- We have newcomers in the class. Two boys and three girls. - The girl nodded, with a serious face.  
\- So one of them. - Michelle sat down beside the child and stroked her finger with her finger.  
\- Do you have a speck? The girl asked again.  
\- No. - Michelle smiled sadly. - Not anymore  
\- And Wynonna doesn’t, but I have. - The girl raised a thoughtful look at her mother. - Does that mean I'm unique?  
\- Well, of course, unique. - The woman laughed and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

Six years later.  
Waverly looked in the mirror and whirled to examine the dress.  
\- Waves, - Wynonna looked into the room. - Hi.  
\- Wynonna! - The girl went up to her sister and took her hands. - It's so good that you are here. Will you take me to school?  
\- To graduation party? - Asked Wynonna. - Mom wanted to do it...  
\- Aunt Gus called her and asked to come. Something happened there.  
\- Good. - Wynonna examined her sister from head to toe. - Wow. Just yesterday I was going to my graduation, and now I am taking my younger sister.  
\- Where met Holliday. - Waverly smiled. - Grumbled more "It's all fiddle-faddle",  
\- Well, I didn't know that that speck on the leg is a "sign", - the sister rolled her eyes. - By the way, what is your "picture"? Maybe you will meet yours at the prom too.  
\- I'm not sure. - Waverly held out her hand. - She faded. I do not know why.  
\- But the wing! - said Wynonna. - This is something unusual. I have no idea what that might mean. John and I met during a fight when his nose was broken.  
\- I know. - Waverly tapped her sister lightly on the nose. - It means that I am unique!

Wynonna entered the kitchen, she suddenly felt thirsty and found there a thoughtful Waverly. The girl looked at the phone and thought about something.  
\- Waverly? - Wynonna was surprised. - Are you back yet? So early?  
\- Why early? - The girl looked at her watch. - It's already midnight.  
\- Usually people come from graduation in the morning. - answered Wynonna.  
\- Wynonna, if you came in the morning, it doesn't mean that everyone does that, - the sister smiled at her.  
\- Everything. Well? - She looked at Waverly with interest.  
\- I do not know. - Waverly sighed. - Champ Hardy "stuck" to me all evening. He is the captain of the football team. And they are called "Crows". But...  
\- But? - Wynonna arched an eyebrow.  
\- I don’t feel anything for him but disgust! - exclaimed the young girl. - How do you feel about John?  
\- Would kill! - answered Wynonna.  
\- Wye, I'm serious ... - held out Waverly.  
\- But seriously, I'm calm next to him. I know that if God forbid what happens, I have a strong rear. He will always cover and protect me.  
\- Here! - Said Waverly. - And Champ is ... a brat. Such one will have to be defended.  
\- Let's go to sleep, my belligerent. - Wynonna smiled. - It's already one in the morning

Waverly sat in a cafe and glanced at her watch. Wynonna is, as always, twenty minutes late.  
\- Late again? - There was a voice above Waverly's head.  
The girl looked up. A dark-skinned man stood nearby. He was dressed in a suit and looked impeccable. The man smiled broadly, revealing a row of snow-white teeth.  
\- Dolls! - Waverly hugged him. - You look great!  
\- Thank you, I'm a businessman now. I have my own firm dealing with airplanes. Are you waiting for Wynonna? She was never punctual.- Dolls smiled again. - But you your birthday today?  
\- Exactly. Twenty one year. - Waverly opened her mouth. - Do you remember?  
A young girl came up to Dolls. She was wearing a three-piece suit and gloves. The hair was cut short and had a bright red color.  
\- Sir, we have to go. - Said she a soft voice.  
\- Yes, now Nicole, go in the car. - Dolls answered her and turned to Waverly. - I need to go. I'm sorry. I was glad to see you.  
\- I also. - The young girl smiled at him.  
Dolls went up to the bartender and said something to him, pointing at Waverly. But the girl did not see this, because she felt pain in her arm. She gave a short cry and looked at her: the "picture" had acquired a bright color and clear edges: now it looked like a butterfly that folded its wings together. Waverly ran her finger over it, the "picture" did not disappear.

\- Waverly! - Wynonna flew up to her table. - Hi, I'm sorry I was late, but I have a surprise for you.  
\- Today is the day of surprises. -The girl smiled weakly at her. - Would you like some coffee?  
\- Sure! - Wynonna responded. - But first: surprise!  
John Henry Holliday came into the cafe. He wore a cowboy hat and grinned into his mustache.  
\- John! Hello! - Waverly hugged the man. - I'm so glad to see you!  
\- And how glad I am. - Inserted Wynonna's remark. - That's why I was late, I went to meet him at the airport. What did you say about coffee?  
\- You can drink at least a cistern. Dolls pays for everything. - The girl answered and showed the note that he gave to the bartender.  
"Order what you want, I will pay. Happy Birthday. Xavier Dolls."  
\- Come on! - Wynonna was surprised. - He was here? Today?  
\- Yes. Was about half an hour ago. And... - Waverly looked her sister in the eye. - I think he's my soulmate.  
\- What? - Wynonna goggled her eyes. - Where did you get it?  
\- Look, I received a "picture" when he came to pick you up. To graduation party. Later it faded, and you yourself said that he left the city. And today he appeared. - Waverly showed her hand to her sister. - See?  
\- Wow ... - said Wynonna shocked. - This is a butterfly ...  
\- And he is now a businessman and do you know what he does? - Waverly looked at her sister expressively. - By planes!  
\- Stunned! - said Wynonna and turned to John. - Would you like some coffee?  
\- I would have a drink. - answered John. - In the sense of something alcoholic. - Waverly, are you twenty-one already?


	2. Soulmate.

All three returned home heavily drunk. Waverly went to her room and sat on the bed. Eyes drooped, the gaze walked over the birthmark. "It's still somehow strange: Dolls is my soulmate?" - thought Waverly and ran her fingers over the drawing. Her was drawn to sleep more and more. Waverly lay down more comfortably and gradually fell asleep.  
\/\ Waverly stepped softly on the carpet of grass, birds sang, flowers of unusual beauty grew. The river was noisy nearby. The girl walked along the shore. And suddenly she heard music. A slight burning sensation on her hand made her look at the drawing. And something strange happened. The butterfly suddenly turned into a real one and flew away, Waverly followed her. The butterfly led her to a clearing, where the girl was sitting and playing the harp. She was dressed in a light tunic. The hair was cut short and had a bright orange color. Noticing Waverly, she put down the instrument.  
\- At last. - said the girl. - We met.  
\- Are you my soulmate? - Waverly asked.  
\- Yes. - The girl answered. - Look.  
She held out her hand and a butterfly was drawn on her hand, just above the wrist. She suddenly turned into a real one and spun with the one that flew off Waverly's hand. The butterflies swirled in some incredible dance, fluttering with each other, and flew further together.  
\- Wow. - That was all Waverly said. - What is your name?  
\- My name is Nicole. And you?  
\- Waverly. - The girl answered with a smile.  
\- Beautiful name. Let's go for a walk. Nicole said and held out her hand.  
Waverly took her hand and they walked side by side, along the river. Waverly walked and, barely touching her fingers, led along the flower petals. Suddenly there was a sharp sound.  
\- What is it? - Afraid asked Waverly.  
\- This is my alarm clock. I have to go to work. Nicole sighed and ran her hand over Waverly's cheek. - Until next time.  
\- What do you mean "until next time"? - Waverly suddenly realized something and looked around. - And where are we?  
\- In the world of dreams. - Nicole smiled sadly. - I dream of you.   
\- O! - Waverly blinked her eyes. - But we will meet in reality?  
\- No.- Nicole shook her head. - You won't remember me when you wake up, because this is just a dream.  
And she began to slowly dissolve in the air.  
\- Nicole! Wait ... Nicole ... \/\

Waverly opened her eyes abruptly and sat up on the bed. She looked at her hand and noticed that the speck was still in place.  
\- Butterfly .... - She said. - Garden ... Girl ... Girl!  
Waverly jumped out of bed and ran into her sister's room. Wynonna was hugging a pillow.  
\- Wynonna! Wake up! - The girl shook her sister by the shoulder. - Wake up! I found!  
\- What? What happened? - Wynonna opened her eyelids with difficulty. - AAAA.  
\- Why are you yelling? - Waverly was surprised. - It's me ...  
\- Jeez! Waves! - Wynonna rubbed her eyes. - You scared me. Did you look in the mirror? I almost gave birth to a hedgehog against the wool!  
Waverly went to the mirror: an unimaginable chaos was happening on her head, mascara flowed on one eye, the clothes were crumpled - she didn't even undress yesterday, and fell asleep in clothes. Waverly tried to tidy up at least her hair, but nothing came of it.  
\- Wye! Listen, I found my soulmate! - Waverly said eagerly.  
\- Dolls. Yesterday. - Wynonna frowned uncomprehendingly. - You already said.  
\- No! Today and in a dream! - answered Waverly. - And it's a girl!  
\- Ahem. Girl. In a dream. - Wynonna sat on the bed. - And what is her name?  
\- Name ... - Waverly strained her memory. - Name ... I do not remember! What does it mean?  
\- It means that you no longer drink with us. - Wynonna looked around. - By the way, there was a body lying here. Do you not know: where did it go? 

The girls tidied themselves up and began to have breakfast or lunch, because that clock showed one o'clock. Wynonna called John to find out where he had gone.  
\- Hi. - The front door flew open and John entered the apartment. He was not alone.  
\- Mom! - Waverly hung on the woman. - You've arrived!  
\- Of course she came. - Michelle hugged her daughter. - It's your birthday.  
\- And she also found a soulmate. - Wynonna snorted as she approached. - In a dream.  
\- What? - The suitcase that Michelle was holding fell loudly to the floor. - So it's a butterfly after all?  
\- How ... do you know? - Waverly held out her hand toward her mother.  
Half an hour later, everyone was sitting in the living room. Michelle sat on the couch, her daughters sat on either side of her, John sat in a chair.  
\- My grandmother also had a butterfly spot. According to my mother. And she, too, met her soulmate in a dream. But in the morning she forgot a lot, even the name. However, this was not enough for her and she wanted to meet him in reality. I don't know what she came up with, but she found him in reality and met him. Together they spent a whole day, and the next day he was found dead in bed. My grandmother lived another nine months and died after giving birth to my mother. People who are destined to meet only in a dream are not destined to meet in reality. One, or even both will die. - Michelle quietly finished her story. Tears flowed from her eyes. She squeezed Waverly's hand. - You won't look for her in reality?  
\- It won't! - said Wynonna in deafening silence. - I will trace. 

\/\ Waverly sat on the banks of the river and looked at the water surface.  
\- Hi, Waverly. - Nicole sat down beside him. - Would you like to ride on the river?  
\- Hi. - Waverly looked at Nicole. - No. And on what: there is no boat.  
\- Waverly. It's a dream. Everything is possible. - Nicole smiled slyly and nodded towards the water.  
A gangway and a boat tied to them immediately appeared on the river.  
\- Shall we go? - Nicole held out her hand to the girl.  
\- I don't want to. Thank you. - Answered Waverly.  
\- What do you want? Will you have an apple? - Nicole handed the fruit to the girl.  
\- How do you do it? - Waverly asked.  
\- I want it to be. And appears. - Nicole shrugged. - Try it.  
\- Another time. - Waverly shivered. - Hug me.  
Nicole hugged the girl and Waverly felt so calm and good. There was a feeling that everything fell into place. Nicole stroked her hair.  
\- Where do you work? - Waverly asked.  
\- A driver, from a businessman. Dolls.  
\- That's where I saw you! - Waverly pulled away and looked at her more attentively. - We saw each other in a cafe! That's why my butterfly showed up. But then ... we can meet, in reality.  
\- Can't! - Pain slid in Nicole's eyes. - Some of us may die. You are very beautiful, Waverly. And I like you.  
Nicole took Waverly's face in her hands and kissed him gently. Waverly froze, not knowing how to react. Then she opened her mouth and pulled herself closer to the girl. Nicole's lips were soft, the kiss gentle but sensual. Suddenly the birds began to sing and Waverly could swear that when she opened her eyes, she saw little angels in the sky flying over them with Nicole.  
\- Waaaake uuuup... - A drawn-out voice sounded like from the sky.  
\- What is it? - Nicole was surprised.  
\- I'm afraid it's for me. - answered Waverly and stroked the girl on the shoulder. - Bye, Nicole.  
A second later she disappeared into thin air, and Nicole just shook her head in bewilderment.\/\

\- Waves! Wake up already! - Wynonna shook her sister by the shoulder.  
\- What? - Waverly rubbed her eyes. - Fire?  
\- You wanted to go to the store with me. - said Wynonna. - And what are you muttering in your sleep.  
\- I dreamed about her again. - Waverly smiled. - We kissed.  
\- It's good that I was not there. I would vomit. - said Wynonna. - Come on faster, I'm downstairs.  
A mounth later.  
\- This not normal! - Wynonna tapped her fingers on the table. - With this it is necessary to do something!  
\- What can we do? - John asked.  
\- I don't know, but have you seen Waverly? She was terribly haggard. We need to find this girl and talk to her! - Wynonna slapped her hand softly on the table.  
\- Did you hear your mother? - John frowned menacingly. - They can't meet! If Waverly meets her, trouble will happen.  
\- They can't ... - said Wynonna slowly and smirked. - I can!  
\- What? - John did not understand. - What are you talking about?  
\- Waverly can't meet her! I can then meet with her and talk!  
\- Even if you find her, although I have no idea how, what will you talk to her about?  
\- I don’t know! - Wynonna looked at John. - But you see what happens to Waverly ...

\/\ Waverly lay on her back in the grass with her hands under her head. Nicole lay on her side, propping her head with one hand, and using her finger to draw patterns on Waverly's stomach. She giggled.  
\- Nick, it tickles me. - She said.  
\- Nick? - The girl arched one eyebrow. - Nobody called me that!  
She lifted the girl's T-shirt and kissed it, lightly running her tongue over her skin.  
\- Oh. - Said Waverly and sat down. - Babe, what are you doing?  
\- What does it look like? - Nicole also sat down and hugging her waist, rubbing her nose against her neck.  
Waverly turned around and looked into beloved, chocolate-colored eyes.  
\- Babe, I'm tired. - Said Waverly. - Tired of meeting here, as if we are hiding from someone. Everything here ... is somehow fake.  
\- Even me? - Nicole bit her teeth lightly on the skin on Waverly's shoulder.  
\- Babe. - Waverly brought her hand back and put it on the back of Nicole's head. - You are the only thing that is real here.  
Nicole began kissing her neck and lightly bit her earlobe.  
\- Ohh .... \/\   
... Nicole .... - Waverly muttered in her sleep.  
\- Nicole? I'll memorise. - Wynonna stood next to her sister's bed.  
She cautiously left the room and went downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the sofa next to John. She wearily rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and kissed her temple.  
\- Did you find out anything? - He asked.  
\- Yes. - Wynonna yawned again. - That girl's name is Nicole.  
\- Are you sure? - John asked.  
\- Tomorrow we'll ask. - Wynonna blinked. - How I want to sleep ...  
\- Let's go. - John chuckled. - I'll put you to bed.  
\- What time is it? - Asked Wynonna.  
\- Your favorite. - John answered. - Five in the morning.


	3. Together?

Wynonna yawning entered the kitchen. Waverly was cooking something, the smell was in the whole kitchen.  
\- Good morning, Waves. - Wynonna smiled.  
\- Actually, it's already noon, Wye. - The girl smiled and jabbed the spoon aside. - But the coffee must be hot.  
\- Thank you. - Wynona poured herself into a mug and as if casually asked. - Do you have acquaintances with the name Nicole?  
\- Nicole ... Nicole ... - Waverly twirled her spoon in the air and suddenly the spoon froze. - That is the name of the Dolls driver. She approached him in the cafe just as we were talking. And what?  
\- Nothing. - Wynonna deliberately smiled. - Do you know where my "cowboy"?  
Before Waverly could reply, John entered the kitchen.  
\- And here he is. Found. - Said Wynonna and turned to him. - Let's go. We have a case.  
She pulled him out of the kitchen and jabbed her finger in the chest.  
\- I found out everything. Her name is Nicole and she works for Dolls. I just need to find his phone number. - Wynonna took a sip from the mug.   
\- And if it's not her? And in general, I think it's stupidity. - John was indignant.  
\- So you will come with me? - Asked Wynonna.  
\- Sure ! - John answered and took the mug from her. - Go get dressed.

The car stopped near the building of the fitness center. John looked around the building and looked at Wynonna.  
\- Is he really here? - He asked. -Maybe I go with you?  
\- Are you jealous? - Wynonna smirked. - Aren't you afraid to get on the nose again? Don't be afraid, I'll be quick.   
She kissed him on the lips and got out of the car. She went up to the desired floor and stood near the horizontal bar, where a black man was pulling himself up.  
\- Tell me, have you always had such a cool ass? Or did you work on it? - She said.  
\- I recognize that voice. - The man jumped down, hung a towel around his neck and walked over to her.  
\- Xavier Dolls. - She smiled. - How long have we not seen each other? Ten years?  
\- Wynonna Earp - Dolls wiped his face with a towel. - And you are still the same.  
\- Beautiful? - Wynonna rolled her eyes.  
\- Acrimonious. - Dolls smiled and threw off the towel.  
Wynonna's smile disappeared from her face: on Dolls's neck there was a white speck in the shape of a butterfly with folded wings.  
\- Are you on business? - He asked. - Or just missed?  
\- A? - Wynonna looked at his face. - What?  
\- You’re on business, otherwise I’m running out of time,- he said.  
\- Yes, of course. - Wynonna rubbed her forehead. - Can I talk to your driver?  
\- With Nicole? - Dolls nodded behind Wynonna. - There she is.  
Wynonna turned around: a tall girl with red, short-cropped hair, folded her hands in the lock, in the groin area, looked at her expectantly.  
\- Can you help me? - Wynonna forced a smile. - Something is tapping in the engine.  
Nicole looked questioningly at Dolls.  
\- Go take a look. - he nodded. - And wait for me in the car, I'll go down in twenty minutes.  
\- Yes, sir. - Nicole replied.

\- Open it. - Nicole tapped on the hood and nodded to John behind the wheel. He pressed a couple of buttons, Nicole lifted the hood and began to inspect everything there and almost immediately noticed a breakdown.  
\- You've got a couple of bolts loose here. - she grunted. - I'll bring my keys and tighten them now.  
Waverly, seething with righteous anger, walked to her sister. Wynonna put her mug on the windowsill again. "I told her a hundred times not to do this. What does she think, she hid from me and that's it? And how long can you throw your clothes around the house? " The girl turned the corner and noticed her sister standing near the car, in the hood of which some person was climbing. The person said something to Wynonna and walked across the road, apparently to the car parked on the other side of the road. He wore a white shirt, dark pants and a vest. Red hair stood out as a bright spot. Waverly flew up to her sister.  
\- Wynonna! How old are you? - The girl started with claims.  
\- Baby girl. - Wynonna threw a quick glance at the red-haired person. - What are you doing here?  
\- Waverly? - Nicole, hearing the voice, stopped and turned around to look at its owner. She was in the middle of the road, but she did not look around. A car jumped out of the corner and the driver, noticing a pedestrian, hit the brakes at the last moment. The car swerved and hit Nicole - the girl flew to the sidewalk and passed out. The last thing she remembered was the sharp cry.

Dolls stood outside the ward and looked through the glass at the girl lying there. The girl was connected to different devices. Dolls nibbled nervously on his lower lip. Wynonna came over and stroked his back.  
\- It's not your fault, Dolls. - She said.  
\- My. - He answered, frowning. - Only mine. You do not understand. I should have been lying there! I have business problems. They want to get me.  
\- What nonsense. - Objected Wynonna. - It was an accident.  
\- I don’t believe in chance. - He answered sharply. - I need to do something!  
He turned around and walked towards the exit, but Wynonna stopped him.  
\- Dolls, wait. - Wynonna pointed to the side of his neck. - What is it?  
\- It? - He touched the drawing and chuckled. - Tattoo. I saw the same on Nicole's hand. I decided to do it myself. I thought it was cool: she has a black drawing on white skin, and mine is white on dark. Now, excuse me, I have to go - I have unfinished business.  
He left, and Wynonna looked at the girl. "It's she, beautiful. It's a pity that they never talked."  
\- Wye. - Waverly came up silently. - What are we doing here?  
\- Look at her. - Wynonna nodded at Nicole. - She is your soulmate.  
\- She?! - Waverly widened her eyes. - But we can't meet. You know!  
\- So, what's the difference now? - Wynonna sighed. - She and so soon ... Not a tenant.  
\- Wye! Are you talking about it so calmly? - Waverly was indignant and looked through the glass. - I want to look at her.   
\- Good. - Wynonna nodded and called John. - Wait on the watch, and we are inside.  
\- What for? - John was sincerely surprised.  
\- Please. - Wynonna looked at him pleadingly.

The girls went to the bed and Waverly ran her hand along her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she took Nicole's hand in hers. The heartbeat meter immediately squeaked and displayed a single solid green line. Wynonna flew to the outlet and turned it off.  
\- Wye! - Being in shock, Waverly stared at her sister. - What are you doing?  
\- She doesn't care, but because of this squeak, now people will come running. And you need ... - Wynonna hesitated. - Well, talk.  
\- To communicate ... - Waverly said dully and suddenly smiled. - Correctly! Talk!  
She pushed the chair closer to the bed, reclined in it, took Nicole's hand and closed her eyes.  
\- Waves! - Dumbfounded Wynonna looked at her sister. - What are you? Are you going to sleep?  
\- Yeah. - Waverly stretched her legs. - Do not bother.  
\/\ This time the garden was unusual, evening and somehow gloomy. Waverly looked around - Nicole was nowhere. She thought of her and suddenly saw the road. The road was lit by some strange lanterns: they did not stand still, as if they were alive. Waverly looked closely - there were fireflies. She ran down the road and came out to the small pedestal on which Nicole was lying. And there was ... she herself. The second Waverly turned to her and smiled, reaching out her hand in her direction.  
\- Go here. Don't be afraid. - The copy told her.  
\- Who are you? - Asked Waverly and came closer and stood on the other side of the pedestal.  
\- My name is Vanessa. I'm your great-grandmother. - She showed her hand. She had a butterfly on her arm just above the wrist. - I'm here to help. In any world, the main thing is balance. And since you're here, I can leave.  
\- Wait! What about Nicole? - Waverly asked and bit her lip. - Is she dying? Because we met? In the real world?  
\- Here, she is sleeping now. You can wake her up with a kiss. But what will happen to that, in reality, I do not know.  
\- But great-grandfather died? - Waverly narrowed her eyes. - And ... you?   
\- Yes. - Vanessa nodded and sighed. - Good. I'll tell you everything. Stan died because he was a man. Therefore, when I found out that your drawing is also a butterfly, I did everything so that your soulmate was not a man. Among soulmates this is the way it should be, if butterflies, then a man must die. And I ... I had hemophilia *, and with the level of medicine that was then, I was simply not saved. Then they just didn't know what it was.  
\- Is it supposed to? - Surprised Waverly. - Among the soulmates?  
\- Do not ask me about anything else! - Vanessa threw up her hands. - I already told you a lot! And one more thing, if she wakes up in reality, you will forget her. And she -forget you. You will have to get to know each other again. Goodbye, baby girl.  
Vanessa nodded and slowly disappeared into thin air. And Waverly ran her hand through Nicole's hair and kissed her. Nicole inhaled, arched her back, and opened her eyes. She recognized Waverly and reached out to stroke her cheek, but Waverly vanished into thin air. \/\  
\- Baby girl, get up. - Wynonna shook her sister by the shoulder. - Wake up!  
\- What? Where I am? - Waverly released Nicole's hand and rubbed her eyes. - What's going on?   
The girl looked around, she was sitting in a chair, Wynonna and John stood next to her, for some reason in a doctor's gown.  
\- John. - Said Waverly. - Are you a doctor now?  
\- Sis. - Wynonna grabbed her sister by the shoulders. - We must go. Real doctors are on the way.  
They left the room, and on the way out of the hospital, John threw the robe into the trash can. And a doctor came into Nicole's ward and noticed that one of the devices was not working. He plugged it into an outlet: the device squeaked and a curved green line appeared on the screen, showing a heartbeat. The doctor shook his head and left the room, while the patient sighed and opened her eyes.  
Three days later.  
Wynonna was awakened by a phone call. She reluctantly took it in her hands and looked at the time - ten in the morning. Taking a deep breath, she answered it.  
\- Wynonna Earp? - Asked a soft female voice on the other end of the line.  
\- Yes. - The girl answered. - It's me.  
\- Did you know Xavier Dolls? -The voice asked again.  
\- Yes, I know this man. - Wynonna rubbed her temple. - And why in the past tense?  
\- He died. Crashed in a car. Will you come to his funeral?  
\- What!? - The remnants of sleep, as if by hand, vanished. - I don't know who you are, but if this is a joke, then the most idiotic! I'll find you and tear your head off!  
\- I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nicole Haught. I'll arrange his funeral and call all of his friends. Your number was on his phone. So will you come?  
\- Yes. - Wynonna croaked, because suddenly the throat was tight and it became difficult to talk - When?  
\- Tomorrow. At twelve in the afternoon. Address...  
\- I know his address. Thank you. - Wynonna hung up.  
She slowly went down into the kitchen and began to open all the drawers one by one. Waverly watched her sister with interest.  
\- Wye. - She asked. - What are you looking for? Can you tell me?  
\- Whiskey, vodka. Do we have anything? - She answered without stopping her occupation. - I want to get drunk.  
\- Not too early? - Waverly grunted. - Ten in the morning. There is a reason?  
Wynonna slowly turned to her sister and her eyes were full of tears.  
\- Dolls crashed. - She said quietly. - Tomorrow is a funeral. Will you come with me?  
\- Oh,my God! - Waverly rushed to her sister and hugged her. - Of course! I'll go with you.

\- Did John know him too? - Waverly parked her car outside Dolls’s house. - Why isn't he with us?  
\- He was called to work. Urgently. He left yesterday afternoon. - Wynonna sniffed again. - I don't want to go there: I don't want to believe that he is no more.  
\- Wye. So it must. - Waverly squeezed her hand. - You must go. We should. He was our friend.  
\- Yes, good. - Wynonna nodded and got out of the car.  
The door was opened by a girl dressed all in black. The hair stood out as a bright spot - it was red.  
\- Hello. - She said and let them inside. - Come in. My name is Nicole Haught. If you need anything, call me.  
Wynonna nodded and went straight to where she saw the alcohol.  
\- Thanks. - She answered for both Waverlys and was about to go for her sister, but turned to the girl. - We could not meet before? I think I saw you somewhere ...  
\- Forgive me ... Nicole arched an eyebrow.  
\- Earp. - The girl answered. - Waverly Earp.  
\- Earp, Earp .... - Nicole frowned, remembering. - A! So we studied in the same class. I was ten years old then, we moved to another area and I went to a local school. Then the truth left without finishing my studies ... But this is a long story.  
\- I would have listened. - Waverly smiled. - But first you need to find my sister. Wynonna and alcohol plus the death of a friend is a bad combination.  
She turned to leave, but Nicole grabbed her arm.  
\- Waverly. - She said. - I think you could use some help.  
Suddenly there was a wild rumble. Waverly flinched and looked at Nicole.  
\- I think I need it.


End file.
